


silk and satin; satin and silk

by min - no - ru (vanyanya)



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha Dave | Technoblade, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cinderella Elements, Dreamnoblade - Freeform, Kissing, Love at First Sight, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Paradise Found, Pretty Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27556528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanyanya/pseuds/min%20-%20no%20-%20ru
Summary: A giggle, light as a feather and twinkling like the stars, softly graced Techno’s ears. He looked up with startled blue eyes at the ethereal being before him. Soft locks of endearingly tousled dirty blond hair, accompanied by long light lashes. Olive eyes squinted impishly as a delicate hand covered his pink grinning lips.Prince Technoblade encounters an enchanting and peculiar omega while hiding away in the rosebushes.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade
Comments: 46
Kudos: 873





	silk and satin; satin and silk

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. This portrays the personas and does not show their real-life counterparts. Do not push this ship onto either content creators. Thank you.

With the air of grace that was expected of him, Prince Techno greeted the ladies and gentlemen of the court. The woman to his right, an omega, giggled as he leaned down to place a kiss upon her knuckles. He perked up at her flowery scent, but the slight bit of interest was squashed as she fluttered her eyes at him demurely. 

He was not one for flattery. He bid her goodbye with a kiss on the cheek that was far too hasty, and her sweet scent turned to one of wilting flowers and rotting berries. 

Nearing the age of twenty, the court was urging the prince to choose a partner. Despite their honey-laced smiles he could practically taste the bitter poison as they presented their sons and daughters to him. The omegas were pretty and soft, but too shy. The alphas were too stand-offish, the characteristic arrogance etched into their mannerisms. The betas were- well, they were simply too plain. 

The court could do nothing but subtly push him. Like the pathetic lot they were. Sniveling bastards with interests and pitiful aspirations. If it weren’t for his father’s presence, Techno would have already painted the flowers _red_. 

He sighed, the painted smile of pleasantry pushed aside as he drank his whiskey. Immediately, he felt elated as the rich cedar wood hit his senses, with the after-taste of candied almonds and cashews. Say what you want about the man, Schlatt sure knew how to choose his liquor. 

A butler came by with a tray of glasses and Techno picked off two glasses of beer. With a polite bow, the servant went away and the prince was once again left to his own devices. Perhaps it was a bit sad for a man like him- the blood god, as the folk had oh so affectionately called him- to be accompanied only by his liquid pleasures, but he saw no problem with it. In fact, he found his whiskey and his beer pleasant company. 

Music and laughter bounced off the halls and Prince Techno acknowledged that perhaps he was a bit pathetic. 

With a forlorn sigh, he stood from his table and began to roam the halls of the palace. He kept away from the people, mostly because he didn’t care for them at all. He was also aware that he smelt like burning charcoal and that would warrant unwanted attention to him. 

His long pink hair draped over his shoulders like a waterfall. At the start of the night it was tied elegantly into a bun but in his irritation he unravelled it and set it free. As he tread further into the halls, the music had faded into a whisper and only his steps, the running water in the garden, and the crickets. He walked even further out until his polished shoes were covered in dirt and the bushes grew thicker and bloomed with blood red roses. 

Now, he had wished he brought at least a beer or two. Or perhaps even a book. The prince didn’t even have a blade or an axe to swing his time away. Cursing himself, he slumped on the ground, an unsightly pose for a prince and an alpha. But he didn’t have to worry about appearances at all, it was just he, himself, and- 

A giggle, light as a feather and twinkling like the stars, softly graced Techno’s ears. He looked up with startled blue eyes at the ethereal being before him. Soft locks of endearingly tousled dirty blond hair, accompanied by long light lashes. Olive eyes squinted impishly as a delicate hand covered his pink grinning lips. 

His shoulders were soft and small, his waist curved perfectly. And his smell- absolutely enticing. He smelt like chamomile, jasmine and wisteria- like smooth honey mixed with caramel. But to contrast the sweetness, there was an underlying spice. Like fire or charcoal. Something in this omega’s eyes promised danger, and Techno practically danced with danger his whole life. 

So he stood and stepped closer. 

“So, you’re here to enjoy the quiet too, Prince Techno?” 

“Who are you?” 

“A guest.” 

“Then leave,” 

The omega giggled again, “Afraid not, I intend to enjoy the quiet and therefore I will.” 

Techno blinked and pulled on his coat- 

“Not used to hearing the word _no_ , your highness?” 

-A gesture that did nothing to hide his surprise, apparently. He steadied his breath. The omega was clad in a flattering silk dress, and as pretty as it was, Techno doubted that anyone could fight in one. As far as he could tell, his companion didn’t have any weapons on him. 

“You know my name?”, Techno immediately regrets his words as the omega raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at him. _Yeah, dumbass, you’re the prince._

“Who doesn’t know your name?” He shook his head in disbelief and chuckled to himself, “Honestly!” 

“If you’re going to be good company, you can at least give me a name to that pretty face of yours.” 

He pursed his lips, “Who said I wanted company- Who said I was _good_?” 

“No rebuttal for the _pretty_ comment?” 

“Why would I? I know I’m pretty.” 

Thrown out of the loop at the omega’s bluntness, he asked again, “Listen, I’d rather not call you _omega_ or _pretty stranger_ in my head so you mind like, giving me something to call you?” 

“Are you sure you don’t want to call me _your_ omega?” He grinned mischievously at the bright flush that had made a home in the prince’s cheeks, “Are you imagining it?” 

“Name, now.” 

“How dry,” He commented, “Fine, it’s _Dream_.” 

_Dream_ \- he sure looked like one. A delighted little smile lit up Dream’s face as he moved closer to him, his breath tantalisingly close to Techno’s face. “Say, prince, what kind of omegas do you like?” 

Techno stayed quiet. 

“Oh? Do you like the shy type, hmm? Is the little alpha scared of me?” 

He was hardly little, but with Dream’s sweet scent tightening like a vice, like a heaven-made prison, he felt like he was looking up to a goddess. As if Aphrodite had come down herself and disguised herself among the rose bushes just to play with his mortal heart. Dream’s lips, so soft and pretty, opened to show a glimpse of two cute little fangs. 

_I don’t like the shy type._

Their little fairytale was broken as they heard loud footsteps thundering towards them. Dream seemed unfazed, smirking up at him with a smug little smile. Distracted by the motion of his pink tongue peeking out to lick his lips, he couldn’t dodged as Dream kicked his leg and dipped him down to capture his lips. 

Techno’s mind drew a blank as he tasted the sacred nectar of his devine lips- Tempting ambrosia, sultry and deep. He growled, biting down on plush lips and eliciting a soft gasp. The tempting sound made him want more as he surged forward, finally slotting his hands onto that tiny waist, finding that his clawed hands fit perfectly in them. 

Dream pulled away, and the only thing left of him in Techno’s life was the taste of lips and the flower he had tucked into Techno’s hair. 

* * *

“I’m putting out a search.” 

Techno’s father looked surprised, “A search for what?” 

“For _who_ , father. I met an omega last night and I will marry him.” 

An excited look bloomed on his face and the scent of cedar wood kicked Techno in the face, “Well, who is it? _What were they like?_ ” 

He turned away to stare wistfully out the window, “A _dream_. They were like a dream.” 

The flower twirled in his hands and he imagined the pretty omega’s dress fluttering like a temptress’s dance, “A dream in silk and satin; satin and silk.” 

**Author's Note:**

> this is so badly written help me


End file.
